


the bucky barnes foundation

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, bucky hates bucky bear fic, sarah and nat aren’t main sorry :(, steve has a charity foundation, this is the first fic i’ve uploaded in literally a year writer’s block sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: steve honors bucky’s memory with a charity foundation





	the bucky barnes foundation

**Author's Note:**

> preface with steve’s foundation does u know usual foundation business like raising money for children’s hospitals, relief and medical outreach for 3rd world countries, and other charitable things but the bucky bears is what He does in his time just to u know clear that up

**2012**

  
  


“Steve,” Natasha said as she once again found the man in a daze. Steve was unresponsive so Natasha walked up beside him to find what he was staring at.

“They still make them?” Steve asked as he looked in on a toy store window and saw a brown bear clad in a red and blue outfit with a mask.

“I think they stopped making them after the war, then Tony’s father-”

“Howard.”

“-Howard bought the license for them and started making them again. Wanted kids to remember Sargent Barnes too, not just you.” Natasha said as Steve stared blankly on. Without saying anything, Steve entered the store and came out moments later with a Bucky Bear in his arms.

“I need to talk to Stark,” Steve said.

  
  


** 2013 **

  
  


“Alright guys, we have a very special guest here to see you today,” Nurse Jackie said to all the kids in the room. 

“Who is it?” A boy with a cannula around his nose asked.

“Better not be anyone boring-”

“Lillian!”

“What! I’m just saying,” a girl in a wheelchair shrugged innocently. A laugh was heard across the room and the kids turned their heads to find Captain America himself holding a large sack.

“I hope I won’t bore you,” the Captain said.

“Nuh-uh, you’re super cool Mr. Captain,” a boy with leg braces said.

“You don’t know that Leo, he’s like a thousand years old, he could be super boring-”

“Lillian!” Nurse Jackie chastised as the Captain laughed.

“You guys gotta stop making me laugh or I’ll never get to show you what’s in this bag-”

“What’s in it?”

“You gotta show us!” 

“Alright!” The Captain laughed as he sat down in the middle of the floor, gesturing for all the kids to gather in close.

“My name is Steve-”

“Boring name,” Lillian said and Steve smiled at her.

“It is, but it’s the only one I got unfortunately. Anyways, my name’s Steve and before I became a superhero, I used to be sick like you guys-”

“Did your bones hurt like mine? I got a bone disease that a lot of people don’t understand so I don’t bother explainin’ but because of it I gots to wear my braces,” Leo said.

“Well, I never had a bone disease but my scoliosis made my spine crooked,” Steve answered and Leo looked at him in awe.

“What about-”

“Guys, wait until Captain Rogers is done speaking for your questions,” Nurse Jackie said and Steve smiled and nodded his thanks to her.

“Now, I used to be sick like you guys and my best friend Bucky was always there to take care of me and make me feel better. Whether it was making me soup, giving me all his blankets to keep me warm, or reading to me so I wasn’t bored outta my mind; I knew I could count on Bucky for anything. Now, my Bucky ain’t around anymore so last year, I started this foundation in his memory where I go and visit kids like you and me and tell you all about my Bucky.” Steve said as he opened the bag to reveal a sack full of Bucky Bears.

“We can all have our own Bucky,” Lillian asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, you all get your own Bucky,” Steve answered.

  
  


** 2014 **

  
  


** _“Then finish it, because I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.”_ **

  
  


** 2017 **

  
  


“Shuri told me they started making those atrocities again,” Bucky said as he saw the Bucky Bear amongst Steve’s things.

“I’ve had that said atrocity since 2012,” Steve said as he threw all his things onto the bed in Bucky’s hut.

“Why the actual fuck,” Bucky asked as he threw himself onto the bed alongside Steve’s things.

“Saw it in a store window and remembered how much you absolutely hated the damn things-”

“I am not a children’s toy Rogers, I am a badass.”

“-I just needed it, needed the connection to you when I was so alone and everything was so new and unfamiliar. It helped with the nightmares and the cold spot on my bed where you should have been and I-”

“Sweetheart,” Bucky said as he hugged Steve against his chest. Steve held Bucky tightly as he cried into his chest.

“I’m here and I’m never leaving you again,” Bucky promised.

  
  


** 2018 **

  
  


“Listen, all I’m saying is it’s a little weird that the foundation is named after me and I’m not even really for real dead.” Bucky explained making Steve roll his eyes.

“Sorry, I’ll just go back in time and tell my grief-ridden self that you’re alive, I’m sure I’ll name it appropriately then,” Steve snarked.

“That’s literally all I’m asking for!” 

“Shut up or I’m not making Ma’s soda bread recipe when we get home,” Steve threatened making Bucky gasp.

“You wouldn’t,” Bucky said narrowing his eyes.

“Wouldn’t I,” Steve said crossing his arms before slowly uncrossing them.

“Hah! Knew it, you want-”

“No shut up, I just had an idea.”

  
  


** 2019 **

  
  


“Hi, is this thing working?” Steve asked into the microphone, Bucky gave him a thumbs up and Steve nodded.

“When I started the Bucky Barnes Foundation, I knew what I wanted to do but had no idea how to actually do it. I knew that I wanted to honor Bucky’s memory by doing what he did for me by helping kids with illnesses but I had no idea how to do it. Raising money was good and I love being able to do that but it wasn’t what I wanted to prioritize. I wasn’t sure until I saw a Bucky Bear in a toy store window. I remembered how much grief the Howlies gave Buck over that bear and how ‘damnit Steve, I’m a badass sniper not some kids’ doll’.” Steve paused when the audience laughed to look at Bucky who was shaking his head.

“I bought that Bucky Bear and kept it with me every night no matter what. Because if I had that bear, I could look at it and see Buck complaining about being a sargent and not a stupid costume like me. This is what inspired me to go to children’s hospitals with sacks full of Bucky Bears and I would tell them about my Bucky then give them their own Bucky. I did this for 4 years, then my Bucky revealed to me that he wasn’t dead. Then, after all of that he complains it’s weird he’s not actually dead and there’s a foundation named after him. This is the man I have married.” Steve turns and jokingly glares at Bucky who flips him off.

“Aside from my husband’s charm, this gave me an idea. I thought back to all the nurses I met over those 4 years and how they made me remember a very special nurse, my mother. My ma was a loving and caring woman with a special kind of fierceness. I am the man I am today because of her and everyday I wish she could see that I finally broke 5’4. Today, in honor of my mother, I present to you the first project of the newly branded Sarah Rogers Foundation; The Sarah Rogers Reproductive Health Clinic!” Steve announced and the audience cheered. Bucky brought Steve his shield so he cut the ribbon that was placed in front of the door way.

“How fucking mean would it be if I cut it right now instead,” Bucky said before he handed Steve his shield.

“Watch out, Ma’s ghost is here with us today and she’ll haunt your ass if she catches you saying shit like that to me,” Steve said as they posed for a picture together.

“Nah, she knows I love your punk ass, promised her I’d look after you didn’t I?” Bucky said making Steve smile.

“She knows you kept your promise,” Steve said as he cut the ribbon.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope u enjoyed i haven’t posted in like a year so if you liked it pls leave kudos and comments to validate my writer’s ego thanks


End file.
